This invention relates to combined power generation systems, and, more particularly, to such a system in which a fluidized bed boiler is incorporated into a combined cycle system to receive exhaust gas from a gas turbine and to generate steam for the operation of steam turbines.
Combined cycle power generation systems are well known in the art and typically involve the combustion of natural gas or oil under pressure for the generation of hot gases which are passed through a gas turbine where the gases expand and cool while performing work in the generation of electrical power. The turbine exhaust gases are passed to a heat recovery area for the generation of high temperature steam which is used by steam turbines to perform additional work.
Combined cycle power generation systems typically have relatively high efficiency because the steam turbines operate at substantially lower temperatures than the gas turbine. Combined cycle systems, unfortunately, also require the use of premium fuels, such as natural gas or oil, for the operation of the gas turbine and are therefore considered too expensive for many industrial operations.